


Silk, Lace, and Silver Bells

by PalavaRakkaus



Series: All Dressed Up [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Corsetry, I have never touched the source material, Jewellery, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/pseuds/PalavaRakkaus
Summary: It's Fenris's turn to choose what Anders should wear in bed. Anders rather likes what his elf has picked for him.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Series: All Dressed Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Silk, Lace, and Silver Bells

"Perhaps I should have asked you first," Fenris says.

He's fidgeting, not quite meeting Anders' eyes, and it's almost too adorable. The flush barely visible on his cheeks could be from the bath they have shared, but Anders likes to think otherwise.

"No. I agreed to wear whatever you want me to wear." He smiles at Fenris, reassuring, he hopes. "So what am I wearing?"

Anders gasps with each tug of the laces as Fenris, standing behind his back, pulls them tighter and tighter.

He's not sure what he's been expecting, but a corset with matching knickers is a bit of a surprise. Anders has neither the pretty face nor the slender body needed to wear feminine clothing and make it look anything but ridiculous, and can't imagine how Fenris could find it appealing. He won't back down, of course; after the gauntlets, Anders would let Fenris dress him in templar armour if that was what got the elf off.

The corset itself is beautiful and no doubt outrageously expensive—actual silk, as far as Anders can tell. It dark, deep blue, embroidered with a black vine pattern and lined with ruffles of black lace both at the top and bottom, and the knickers have the same lace at the hem. The top of the corset curves over his chest right above his nipples, and the bottom ends above the jut of his hipbones, leaving a narrow strip of skin visible between the corset and the smalls.

Fenris ties the laces into a bow and plants a kiss on the back of Anders' neck, nuzzles his still-damp hair. His hands come to rest on Anders' waist, on the slight curve created by the corset, and a hard cock pokes Anders' arse through Fenris's towel and the smalls as the elf presses against him.

It's possible he does not look ridiculous after all.

"Lovely. I could just bend you over the table and fuck you right here," Fenris whispers into his ear, hunger obvious in his low voice.

"Why don't you?" Anders asks. It's possible he sounds a little breathy. "You could."

"Not the plan," Fenris tells him and pulls back. "You need a few more things."

The jewellery is even more unexpected than the corset and the smalls. None of it matches; a delicate silver necklace that sits above his collarbones, a bronze band around his bicep and another, wider one on the opposite wrist, a thin golden chain for the other wrist and a silver chain with tiny, tinkling bells hanging from it for his ankle.

Anders, sitting on the edge of the table, shakes his leg, and the bells tinkle again, the sound clear and bright.

He can't help but to imagine how it will sound when Fenris is fucking him, the rhythmic jingling of them as the elf thrusts deep into him.

_Maker_. The sheer thought makes his half-hard cock twitch in his fancy smalls.

"Where did you get all these?" he asks and pokes at the box from which Fenris has taken the jewellery. There's more left on the bottom of it, most of it old and tarnished.

Fenris shrugs. "Some were here when I, ah, moved in. Others I have picked up over the years."

Which means Anders is most likely wearing jewellery belonging to a quite a bunch of dead beings. It doesn't bother him as much as it should, he's sure.

Idly, he rifles through the contents of the box. His fingers find an earring, gold, not particularly tarnished, a little bigger than the one he used to have, what feels like a lifetime ago. He picks it up, turns it in his hands.

"I want this."

Fenris looks up and raises an eyebrow. "Your ears are not pierced."

"It's sharp enough. You'll stick it in, and I'll heal the damage." It may not be the best choice of words, but Fenris doesn't comment on that.

"That will hurt," the elf points out instead.

Anders doesn't care. He wants the earring. "Please?" he says, because that almost always works on Fenris.

The elf sighs. "Fine."

Anders has to hold back his victorious grin.

Fenris's hands are careful as he picks the earring from Anders' fingers. Anders turns his head to the side, and Fenris's cool fingertips touch the lobe of his ear, careful and light.

"Are you ready?"

Anders hums in agreement. He can hear Fenris taking a deep breath, and then the earring touches his skin. Anders holds his breath, forces his body to stay unmoving, grits his teeth and—

" _Fuck_ ," he hisses. It's nowhere near the worst pain he's endured, but it hurts more than he remembers, and the moment Fenris's hands fall away, he calls his magic, lets it spin around his earlobe and heal the tiny puncture.

"Maker's _balls_ ," he breathes as he lets his magic fade. Cautiously, he touches the earring, shifts it a little to make sure it's not stuck.

Fenris kisses his cheek. "I told you it would hurt."

"Worth it," Anders says. He flicks the earring with a finger, feels its weight sift. It's familiar.

"Fool," Fenris says fondly. He moves to stand between Anders thighs and pulls Anders down into a kiss, and Anders lets Fenris have his mouth whichever way the elf wants.

And he does want, a kiss after kiss until Anders is breathless. Fenris's hands dance on the corset, on Anders' skin, fingertips ghosting over the new jewellery before returning to stroke the smooth fabric. Anders shifts to the touches, presses himself into Fenris's hands, and Fenris makes a pleased noise into the kiss.

When Fenris finally pulls back, he's smiling, affectionate, content, the flush of arousal decorating his cheeks a little darker now, hard cock making a valiant attempt to escape the confines of his towel. It's almost funny how much he's into this.

"So lovely." He cups Anders' cheek, thumb moving across his skin in a light caress. "So beautiful."

Anders has some doubts about that. "Maybe I should have shaved—" he starts to say, still very much aware he isn't the usual type for this.

"No," Fenris interrupts. He nuzzles Anders' stubbly cheek. "I want you just like this. You are perfectly lovely, just like this."

Heat travels up Anders neck and down his chest. "You are weird," he tells the elf.

" _You_ wanted me to wear my gauntlets in bed," Fenris points out. "I don't think you have any right to judge."

"Wasn't judging." He cups Fenris's jaw and brings their mouths together. "I like your brand of weird."

Fenris hums against his lips and shifts a fraction closer before kissing him again. It's a good kiss, the sort that has, more often than not, lead to fantastic things happening only moments later.

But that's not Fenris's plan. The elf pulls back, and Anders is almost disappointed.

"Bed," Fenris says, and before Anders has time to jump off the table, Fenris has picked him up with a faint jingle of silver bells, an arm around his back and the other under his thigs. Anders makes a surprised noise that may be a little too high-pitched and wraps his arms around the elf's neck, but Fenris doesn't comment, just carries him to the bed and lays him down on the centre of it on his back.

Anders relaxes into the sheets, and Fenris lets his towel fall and crawls on top of him, straddling his waist, naked and hard and beautiful. The elf's eyes travel up and down his body, lingering on his corset-clad chest and on the jewellery adorning him. Fenris has always made him feel cherished, like something precious, but this time, there's something beyond that in those green eyes. It's both a comfort and a turn-on.

"You are beautiful," Fenris tells him. "You are my treasure, my everything."

Before Anders can come up with something to say to that, Fenris has bent down and sealed their mouths together, the kiss gentle at the beginning but soon growing hungry as Anders parts his lips. He can feel Fenris's body heat on top of him, and he wants it closer, so he wraps his arms around the elf's back and pulls him down.

The moan Fenris lets out as his chest touches Anders' corseted body goes straight to Anders' cock. Fully hard now, Anders bucks up, seeking more contact, spreads his legs wide and nudges Fenris's hip, and the elf shifts to lie between his thighs, his bare cock rubbing against Anders' through the smalls, and oh how good that feels.

Fenris moves down to kiss his neck, soft, soft lips on his skin, following the tendon down. Anders tilts his head back, and the kisses travel lover, over the silver necklace and his collarbones and to his chest. Fenris leaves a burning trail of little pecks along the top of the corset, where the lace brushes his skin, and then presses his lips on the centre of Anders' chest, on the corset this time, before making his way down, following the boning curving over Anders' ribs. The elf kisses the narrow strip of bare skin between the edge of the corset and the waist of the knickers when he finally reaches it, and looks up.

"I will take care of you," Fenris says, a promise, a vow. "I will make you feel so good."

Anders meets the elf's eyes. "Please," he says, and smiling, Fenris leans down again and presses a kiss on Anders' cock through the smalls, and fuck if that isn't hot. The heat of his mouth is beautiful, tempting, and Anders thrusts up a little. Fenris catches his hips and pins them down, nuzzles his cock, and Anders' fingers twitch at his sides.

Humming softly, Fenris takes the tip of Anders' cock into his mouth, and it's so, so perfect, even with the thin fabric separating the elf's lips and tongue from Anders' skin. Anders cups the back of Fenris's head with a shaky hand, fingers sliding through silky white strands, and Fenris hums again around his cockhead before kissing down the shaft, the wetness of his mouth seeping through the knickers. He reaches Anders' balls, nibbles at them, and Anders can't stay still under the elf, squirming, writhing, trapped by Fenris's hands and desperate for more contact.

The tip of his cock peeks out of the smalls, and Fenris moves up to give it a filthy, tongue-filled kiss. Anders groans. He wants to push between Fenris's lips and fuck that beautiful mouth, come down Fenris's throat, but the elf keeps him pinned to the mattress. The front of pretty smalls is soaked with precome and saliva, cool against his heated cock.

Without a warning, Fenris's lips leave Anders' cock and he lifts his head, and Anders whines at the loss of contact, the hand in Fenris's hair trying to tug the elf back down. Fenris catches his wrist, turns to press a kiss on the sensitive skin there, right above the bronze band decorating it.

"So impatient," Fenris says. He sounds pleased. "Roll over for me."

Anders doesn't need to be told twice, and the bells around his ankle tinkle as he moves. Fenris leans down to kiss the back of his neck, and the elf's cock digs into Anders' arse, hot and deliciously thick. Worshipful hands trail down his back, their touch firm over the corset, and Anders arches into them.

When Fenris shifts back and his hands move to cup the curve of Anders' behind, Anders wiggles up to his knees, his chest still pressed to the mattress, arse up. Fenris gives his buttocks a firm squeeze, and then he takes a hold of the waistband of the smalls and tugs them down, exposing him.

Anders feels more naked than he does without a trace of clothing on him. He tries to imagine how it looks, his bare arse framed with the dark, smooth fabric of the smalls and the lace ruffles of the corset.

Fenris must like the sight, because he moans quietly, and then there's the slick, heated touch of his tongue, licking a stripe up Anders' buttock. Instinctively, Anders cants his hips back and spreads his knees wider on the mattress, the knickers digging into the tops of his thighs.

Fenris takes the hint, or perhaps he's been planning this all the while. He kisses Anders' hole, close-mouthed and soft, and Anders clutches at the sheets and whines with need.

" _Fenris_."

There's another kiss, and then Fenris's tongue, licking, broad, flat strokes that leave Anders' skin tingling with need. The tongue swirls around and around before dipping into him, just a little, slick and easy, and Anders moans and buries his face into the mattress to keep himself from begging.

Fenris goes back to licking him, up and down and in teasing little circles, and Anders knows he's making noise, helpless pants and moans spilling from his lips, turning into a deep groan as Fenris's agile tongue pushes into him again, fucks him gently, wriggles inside.

When Fenris pulls back, his hole feels wet and empty, in desperate need of filling. His hands, still gripping the sheets, clench, and now he would beg if the sound of a cork being pulled from a bottle didn't tell him Fenris must have picked up the oil and soon, there will be fingers or a cock spreading him open.

"Lovely," Fenris tells him, and a slick finger touches his hole, circles around it just like Fenris's tongue did. It slips in, so easy, and Anders groans. One finger doesn't fill him enough, doesn't provide the stretch he needs, but it finds his prostate with stunning accuracy and rubs until Anders sees stars, sparks of pleasure dancing through his body. It's glorious torture, leaving Anders torn between the absolute bliss of it and his desire for more.

Fenris works the sensitive spot until Anders is squirming, cock leaking precome. Only then, he pushes in another finger, crooks them both. Anders thrusts his hips back, and Fenris begins to fuck him, hard shoves deep into his arse. The elf's other hand pets his back over the corset, the touch almost reverent in stark contrast to the merciless fingers filling him again and again.

It doesn't take long before he's begging, gasping _please, please_ as Fenris keeps fingering him, almost ready to come. He grips the sheets tighter with both hands to stop himself from reaching between his legs and touching himself as he rocks back to the fingers plunging into him, babbling with need.

When he least expects it, Fenris stops and his fingers slip out, and Anders doesn't even have the time to voice his disappointment before Fenris is rolling his pliant body around, onto his back again. Fenris guides both Anders' legs over one of his shoulders, an arm around them, lifting Anders' arse off the bed, and the next thing Anders knows, the elf's thick, hot cock is driving into him. The knickers are still around his thighs and the corset is tight around his chest, new, beautiful sensations, while the sweet aching stretch of his slicked hole and the heat of Fenris's body against the back of his legs are so familiar.

Fenris moans, a soft, pleased sound, as his hips meet Anders' arse, his cock in all the way, and pulls out, only to push back into him again. Each slide into Anders' hole after that is slow and easy, and Fenris rests his cheek against Anders' calf, looks at Anders with his eyes full of warmth he never shows to anyone else.

Held the way he is, Anders can't move. All he can do is to take Fenris's measured pushes into his body, let the elf fuck him as slow and deep as he wants. The bells around his ankle tinkle with each thrust, just as he has imagined.

It's ridiculously hot. Anders fists the sheets again, clenches his arse around Fenris's length, and Fenris groans, eyes sliding closed for a moment. Anders does it again, and Fenris rewards him by plunging harder into him, his cock finding the good spot inside Anders.

He keeps fucking Anders like that, a fast, rough shove deep into him, a slow slide out, and Anders feels as if he's floating, weightless, somewhere beyond this world in a place that consists only of pleasure.

"Anders."

He blinks his eyes open, surprised that he's closed them.

"Do you know how lovely you are? How beautiful, just for me." Fenris places a kiss on Anders' calf and smiles at him. "My dear mage."

Anders wants to say something similar back, return that devotion because he feels the same—of course he feels the same—but all he can do is gasp Fenris's name.

"No one but me will ever see you like this. This belongs to me," Fenris tells him. "Say _yes_. Please say _yes_ , Anders."

"Yes," Anders chokes out. "Yes, Fenris, yes, _please_."

Eyes filled with satisfaction, Fenris kisses his leg again. The elf grips the smalls still around Anders' thighs with one hand and pulls them off, tosses them onto the bed before spreading Anders' legs wide, guiding them to wrap around his narrow waist. Anders crosses his ankles at the small of Fenris's back, pulls the elf closer, forces that glorious dick deeper into his arse, and Fenris bends down, kisses him. The kiss is both sweet and hungry, and Anders lets Fenris take his mouth, just like the elf is taking his arse. Fenris's hands are everywhere on him, touching his arms and hips and trailing over the corset, gentle but possessive.

His thrusts grow harder until he is slamming into Anders almost brutally, and it's so, so good. Anders clings to him, so aware of the corset around him and the constant, rhythmic sound of the bells as Fenris fucks him. Fenris's hands gripping his waist are firm, pulling him back onto Fenris's cock, and the slick sounds of it disappearing into his arse and the slap of skin on skin are driving him wild.

Fenris keeps pressing kisses all over his face and on his neck and collarbones, and Anders has never felt as completely adored as he does at that moment. He gasps the elf's name, and Fenris kisses him on the mouth again. If Anders had the words, he would tell Fenris ridiculous things about love and devotion and the future he prays they will have together, but he's too lost, awash on the sea of pleasure.

Still kissing him, Fenris reaches out, picks up the smalls, wraps them around Anders' cock, damp and cool. His grip is firm and he times his strokes with the shoves of his dick into Anders, and Anders keens, helpless to stop it, teetering on the edge of blissful oblivion.

"Beautiful," Fenris whispers, his hand on Anders' cock twisting as it reaches the tip, the fabric of the smalls so smooth against the sensitive skin. Anders arches off the bed, his nails digging into Fenris' back, thighs trembling around the elf's waist, and then he's coming, spilling hot and slick over Fenris's hand, all over the pretty knickers, too breathless with pleasure to even cry out.

Fenris doesn't stop fucking him, one hand gripping his corseted waist, and each of the elf's rough thrusts seems to prolong Anders' orgasm until it's almost too much, until he's shaking all over and the bells around his ankle tinkle with each twitch of his body.

Fenris's hand leaves his cock a moment before the touch would become painful, and the come-stained knickers fall to the side as the elf grips Anders' waist with both hands and fucks him savagely. He comes deep inside, filling Anders sensitive hole with his seed, gasping Anders' name, again and again and again.

It may be the most perfect thing Anders has ever heard.

They spend a long while lying there, Fenris on top of Anders, just breathing, holding each other. Fenris's hand strokes Anders' side, a tender caress over the corset. Anders is blissfully relaxed, close to drifting off.

He lets out a disappointed noise when, after a while, Fenris rolls off him and sits up. Fenris soothes him with a gentle touch to his arm.

"You can't sleep wearing all that," he says softly.

Anders sighs, but when Fenris begins to remove the jewellery with the same care he used when he put it on Anders, he lets it happen. The sound of the silver bells still sends a little thrill down his spine as Fenris sets them on the nightstand next to the bed, but the elf reaches for the earring, Anders catches his wrist.

"Can I keep it?"

"Yes," Fenris says. It may come out breathier than he's intended.

Anders laughs. "You're getting off on this."

Fenris huffs and glares at him. "I thought that was rather the point."

"Sorry," Anders says. He releases Fenris's wrist and reaches up to cup the elf's cheek. "Not judging. I like that you like it."

Fenris leans into his touch, and for a while, they do nothing but look at each other. It's so very easy for Anders to get lost in Fenris's eyes, and Fenris seems equally lost in his.

Eventually, the elf pulls back. "I need to take the corset off you. You shouldn't wear it for too long."

Reluctant to move but aware Fenris is right, Anders kneels up. The elf settles behind his back and begins to undo the tight lacing, and Anders lets out a long breath as the corset releases. It's a relief not to have it on anymore, but at the same time, he misses it already.

He's going to want to wear it again. Soon.

Fenris strokes his back, the touch careful and soothing. "Thank you for letting me do this," he says and kisses Anders' shoulder blade.

Anders smiles, slow and content, though Fenris can't see it. "Anytime," he says, and means it.

Fenris gives him a quick but firm hug from behind and then places the corset to the side. His fingers caress its smooth surface one more time before he turns back to Anders and guides him to lie down.

The corset has left faint pink lines along his sides and from his belly to his chest, and Fenris trails a fingertip along one, his touch tickling Anders' skin.

"Are you all right?" he asks.

Silly question.

"Better than that," Anders says. He smiles at Fenris. "In case you didn't notice, I enjoyed that as much as you did."

Fenris smiles back, warm and fond, and leans in to kiss him before lying down beside him, an arm around his waist.

"Next time," Anders says, looking up to the ceiling, "the corset _and_ the gauntlets. You could actually bend me over the table too."

Fenris snorts, amused. "Perhaps I shall do that then," he says, and kisses Anders again.

Anders is going to hold him on to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending sounds like sequel bait but there will be no third part, sorry if you consider that bad news. I wrote a couple of thousand words and realised it was bad even by my standards, scrapped it and couldn't be arsed to change the end anymore.


End file.
